


Sweet Shadows

by leafysnek



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alastor is demisexual in this fic, Baby's first smut, F/M, Fluff, I am so new to this i hope i did okay, Light Bondage, My First Smut, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Woops, baby's first fic, i probably forgot things, im dont know what im doing not gonna lie, this is a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafysnek/pseuds/leafysnek
Summary: Alastor has had a long day and wishes to unwind with some good sex with his dearly beloved.I'm bad at this, please be cool.This fic contains my best friend's OC Princess Domino, a bunny rabbit demon that was born in hell and she's friggin hella!get it?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I am hella new to writing fan fics in general. This is both an introduction and a gift for a best buddy of mine. When I get better I will probably be writing more for her and i hope they will be hella way better because she deserves the goddamn world, ok? ok.

Alastor’s shoes clicked against the solid, clean floors of the hotel hallways. It had been a long day and he was ready to retire to his room for the evening and spend some special, quality time with his dearly beloved.

The door to his shared room creaked open and the shadows greeted him like a warm blanket. The darkness encompassed the room, even shrouding his beautiful princess in pitch black. He may have feared disobedience if it weren’t for the sounds of her whimpering just barely sounding throughout the room. Alastor was quick to close the door behind him, refusing to let anyone see or hear what was happening in that room. What happened behind their closed door would stay there.  
The Radio Demon waved his hand and a few candles easily lit up the room, the shadows making way for him as he advanced towards the king-sized bed. There she lay, his beautiful beloved, with her arms and legs bound to the bed posts. Her body was covered in pretty red and black lace that left little to the imagination. As per her request, it was adorned with her own little brand of accessories, including a pair of adorable striped stockings with lace accents and a spiked leather choker that hugged her neck. Her long, red hair cascaded around her head like a halo and her adorable rabbit ears seemed to twitch and tremble ever so slightly as they lay flat against the plush pillows that surrounded her head.

The frilly crotchless panties and lace bra that she wore were his idea.

“Are you feeling alright, Domino?” Alastor purred. Her red eyes glanced up at him, wide and glassy, but still clouded with lust as they both made eye contact. The vibrator he had gotten the hang of using since their relationship had escalated proceeded to buzz, muffled against the leaking folds of her pussy. She grunted into the gag that had been secured around her mouth, keeping her as quiet as possible so no one would walk by and hear her. Luckily, the walls were pretty thick already to begin with.

Domino’s eyes rolled back into her skull when Alastor pressed a single finger against her throbbing pussy. Red eyes looked up and down her body but held no malice nor ill intent. All that could be seen past the glow of his usual intimidating eyes was love, and it was all for her. “You’re so beautiful, darling.” The Radio Demon murmured, leaning down to latch his lips to her collarbone. He left soft, sweet little kisses in his wake, kissing the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. She moaned into the gag, wetness collecting on his finger as he pushed it against the vibrator that pressed wonderfully against her engorged clitoris. She was completely drenched, just as he had expected. He had left her here long enough for this to be the outcome. He would ask her how many times she had come undone with just the vibrator alone later.

She grunted and groaned and Alastor relished in the noises she made. She attempted to press her thighs together for more friction but her ankles remained bound to the bed, completely restricting her movements. Red eyes glanced at her flushed face and the male pulled away from her body, once more hovering above her trembling form. “Need anything, dearie?” He questioned, just to be answered with a glare of her own red eyes. Even in her particular state, she could kill him ten times   
over if looks could really kill. If he wasn’t dead already.

Alastor, with just a shred of mercy, pulled the gag from her mouth, allowing the fabric drenched with saliva to rest around her neck.

“Alastor, please!” Domino’s reaction was immediate, pleading for mercy. “Please touch me, please let me cum, Alastor…!” Her voice was breathless and she panted in between her words, hips damn near moving on their own in hopes of gaining some form of friction against weeping cunt. Alastor hummed absentmindedly, adding a second finger to drag along her slit. She arched into his touch, hips lifting just slightly off of the dampening bedsheets. Without another word, he slipped two fingers between her drenched lower lips. “Ahh, Alastor!” She moaned, grinding her hips against his fingers.

“I’ve never really been one to deny a lady, have I?” The Radio Demon asked, plunging his fingers in and out of her cunt. He smirked at the wet squelching that resonated throughout the room at his ministrations and she responded with repeated bucks of her hips. Domino’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as her moans filled the air. As much as Alastor would love to focus on her solely, he couldn’t help but to let his other hands palm at his growing erection beneath his trousers.

Domino keened as his fingers stretched her pussy open. He scissored them in and out of her, wetting his fingers. His pace sped up for only a few more moments before he pulled his fingers out of her sopping opening. She whined at the loss of his touch. He brought his fingers to his lips, gingerly licking them clean of her juices. “Always so exquisite, dear.” He purred. Domino turned her head to the side, whimpering.

“Alastor, that’s so embarrassing…” She said, her voice just barely muffled. His fingers grasped her chin and he gently turned her face to his. Her eyes widened at the proximity and her voice was once again muffled, but this time by his lips as he kissed her. It was slow and passionate, their tongues intertwining quickly. No battle was needed, just each other’s touch. She could taste herself on his tongue and loved as their tastes twisted together like an intoxicating cocktail.

Alastor pulled away, his ever-present grin shifted into a lopsided smile. He was completely utterly in love and he was prepared to show her just how much. He removed the vibrator from her clit and set it on the nightstand to be cleaned and put away properly later. He began to pull on his bowtie, unloosening it and placing it down on the chaise at the end of their shared bed. He made quick work of his coat and dress shirt, placing them neatly on the cushioned seat beside his tie. His shoes were gone next, followed by his trousers and underwear. He stood completely bare above her, hard cock throbbing and on display. Alastor crawled onto the bed, hips slotting with hers as his cock rested atop her pubic mound. His hands planted themselves on the bed on each side of her head. “You’re so beautiful, love. You're so pretty when you’re needy like this.”

“Please, love…” Domino said, clouded eyes glancing at his own. “I want it inside, I want to feel you so badly…!” Alastor smiled at her statement, his cheeky grin returning. He could never deny her.

The rabbit demon hissed at the feeling of his cock stretching her open. She was so wet and he had already put work into preparing her so it didn’t hurt but it just felt so damn good to finally have it inside of her. Her hips lifted from the bed once more, desperate to feel all of him. It wasn’t long until he bottomed out inside of her and he stilled completely, letting out a shuddering breath at feeling her walls clench so delightfully around his hard cock. “Are you okay, darling?” He asked, lifting his gaze back to her own. Even after he spent all of that time preparing her and leaving her panting for hours on the bed he still cared enough to ask, just to make sure.

“I’m okay, Al.” She answered with a soft, kind smile. Alastor leaned in to kiss her once more, moving his hips so his dick pulled nearly all the way out of her. Only the head of his cock remained before he pushed back in. He set a smooth and passionate pace, pumping his dick in and out of her sloshing wet cunt. Domino released hot breaths of air, panting like a dog in heat as he pulled in and out of her. Alastor groaned as her walls clenched tightly around him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was getting close already with how long he had been teasing her. His lips latched onto the junction between her neck and shoulder, biting softly down onto the smooth skin. His teeth just barely pierced the skin, drawing just the smallest bits of blood from the wound and his tongue began to lap at the little drops of red. The taste alone was enough to draw a near feral groan from him. His pace sped up until he was fiercely pounding into her cunt. Domino’s wrists strained against her restraints as she desperately attempted to free herself from them just so she could wrap her arms around him. Alastor was quick to get the hint and released her arms and legs from their bonds. She responded by wrapping her limbs around his body, bringing him in close. A thin sheen of sweat clung to their bodies as he pounded into her, grunting and huffing with each and every thrust. High pitched whines left her throat as her hips grinded against his hips, adding friction to the already intoxicating feeling. His cock rubbed deliciously against her inner walls, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Her walls fluttered around him, driving him closer to his peak. One hand slithered between her thighs to rub at her clit, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Ahh, fuck!” Domino hissed at the feeling. Tears of desperation spilled from the corners of her eyes as they bucked into one another wildly. Alastor snarled and she nearly recoiled at the sound. He hated naughty language as he called it, but he could give her the benefit of the doubt. Just this once.

The pace of his fingers sped up, rolling her wet clitoris at a harsh pace. She whimpered and whined, the friction causing her to cum around his thick cock. He proceeded to ram his cock into her pussy, riding her through her high before he, too, spilled ropes of alabaster cum deep inside of her pussy. His hips slowed down as he rode out his high, the both of them panting together. Heat flooded their bodies and Alastor slowly pulled out of her abused cunt. He was about to climb off of the bed but Domino caught his shoulder and brought him down for a sweet, chaste kiss. She pulled away, smiling so lovingly at him. “I love you, Alastor.”

“I love you too, Domino.” He answered her with a purr. He leaned down to nuzzle her face with his own momentarily. He left just moments after towards the bathroom. Domino lied back down onto the bed, rubbing her sore wrists lazily. Alastor returned and picked her up with his surprisingly strong arms. They entered the bathroom and the scent of roses and citrus and hit her nostrils immediately and she sighed in pleasure at the calming smell. Alastor lowered her into the tub, the heat of the water stinging her sore muscles briefly but soon began assisting in soothing her aching limbs. He climbed into the tub behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and snuggling up against her. Her back pressed against his chest as he slowly began rubbing his hands along her body, massaging her shoulders and caressing the bruises on her wrists. “I didn’t rough you up too badly, did I?” He questioned. Domino chuckled.

“No. That was fun. Although, maybe ease up on the time a bit? I was there for hours.” Now it was Alastor’s turn to chuckle heartily.

“Sure thing, lovely. Everything seemed to get so busy today.”

“Shut it with the excuses.” Domino hissed but a playful air surrounded them both as the delightful scents of roses and oranges wafted over the both of them.  
“I promise I’ll check on you more often next time.” Alastor said. Domino leaned up to press a kiss to his jawline, smiling thoughtfully at the way his cheeks turned just the slightest bit of pink. They sat near silence for the rest of the night, Domino lulled to a peaceful sleep in Alastor’s arms as he hummed a soft tune in her ear and washed her body clean and healed her sore bruises. He left the small bite mark behind to scar into her skin as if it were a mark to claim her as his own. He didn’t know why he had to keep it. Perhaps it was just instinct. Demons were closer to animals than even humans were it seemed.

Alastor's mind drifted to the little black velvet box he kept hidden in his dresser. He would make her his own soon enough. He knew she would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe i turned Domino into a rope bunny


End file.
